Choose
by Ladie Byrd
Summary: (Serious Lemons - most of the story is made up of them, so if you don't like them or you are under 18, please don't read this.) In an AU... Demande never died, Mamoru is alive again, and Seiya has come back. Seiya and Demande have convinced Mamoru to help them convince Usagi that she can love more than one man.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

* * *

Demande is alive. Seiya has come back. Mamoru is finally home (alive again).  
The three of them compromise to share her for at least one night.

* * *

It was cold out, and Usagi wanted nothing more than to get inside. She was tired and school had not gone well, so she wasn't in the best of moods as she walked to the Crown Gaming Center. Seiya was back, and had been annoying her all through class, whispering, poking the back of her head, and finally had passed her a note that asked if he could talk to her. She'd finally agreed, so long as Mamoru could be there. She felt uncomfortable with him now that the girls had pointed out he wanted to be her boyfriend. All she wanted was Mamoru and the future she had already seen. She wanted little Chibi-Usa to be born, wanted to live with Mamoru, and wanted a life where there was some peace for the people on Earth.

She walked into the gaming center, and found Mamoru sitting at a table talking to Demande of all people. She had saved him, long ago, using her crystal to heal him, but they didn't interact all that much, and she wondered why he was with Mamoru. Instead of going to them she walked to the counter and looked at Motoki, who was already making her a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream on top. It was her go to drink on chilly winter days, and she was glad he always seemed to know.

She took the cup, and went to pay, but Motoki assured her that Mamoru had already taken care of it. She smiled and looked over to where he was sitting. He smiled back and waved her over. She didn't see Demande any more, and she was grateful. She could never be all that comfortable around him since he'd kissed her against her will. That had taken a long time to get over.

Mamoru stood to enfold her in his arms, and he slid her into the booth, sitting beside her so that he was on the outside and she was against the wall. It was an odd choice, because now she had to turn on the bench seat to look over at him. He seemed nervous, and maybe even a little upset.

"What's wrong Mamo-chan?" she asked, trying to coax him into talking out the problem. "Did I do something wrong?" He shook his head.

"Um, no actually. It's about you, but it's not anything you actually did. Do you remember when Haruka tried to kiss you, and I saw and was a bit upset?"

"Yes," now she was confused. "But I haven't seen her in weeks. Besides, I would never cheat on you Mamoru!"

"No, it's something different. I'm not explaining this right. I'm feeling jealous and a bit insecure, but you haven't done anything wrong."

"I don't understand."

"I've been approached by both Seiya and Demande." he said finally. "They both think... given the chance, that you could learn to like them better than me... or that perhaps, you could love all three of us the same way. They've asked me to share your time with them for at least one night, possibly more, so that you can have a choice."

Usagi's mouth fell open. This was not what she had expected at all. Before she could say anything, Mamoru lifted his hand, and waved. Both Demande and Seiya slid into the booth across from them.

"Hey Odango," Seiya smiled.

"Hello Usagi," said Demande.

Usagi just continued to stare at Mamoru, her mouth slightly open in an 'o' of shock. What on Earth could he be thinking. She hoped he hadn't agreed to this, because she certainly wouldn't. She leaned back away from him as far as she could, and stared. Maybe she was dreaming. After a hard pinch to her thigh and a small screech of pain she decided she wasn't. Maybe he had a fever. She lifted her wrist to his forehead to check. Nope. Hmm, maybe she was hallucinating. But everything else seemed real.

So, she did the only thing she could do. She slid down and scuttled under the table, and scrambled her way across their feet to the other side, before standing and taking off running. It was the only choice she could make in that moment. She ran as fast as she could, calling on the strength of the Senshi. But she wasn't fast enough. She'd forgotten for a moment, none of them were normal humans, and Tuxedo Kamen could find her anywhere. They had all chased her, and she was caught by Star Fighter, Tuxedo Mask and Prince Demande.

Shit!

Prince Demande grabbed her tight around the waist, and a moment later Star Fighter stole her brooch. Tuxedo Kamen calmly moved to his car, which was parked about a block away, and the others followed. She struggled, but it was no use. They wanted to talk and weren't willing to let her go until she listened. She had a sudden moment of inspiration and pressed the SOS button on her communicator, which would broadcast her location, but put it into silent mode so no one knew she had called for help. She just prayed the other Senshi would hurry.

Star Fighter noticed what she had done, and took the communicator from her wrist, putting it in her subspace pocket. She was pushed into the car, and held still by Star Fighter on one side and Prince Demande on the other in the back seat. Tuxedo Kamen was in the driver's seat. She screamed in frustrated anger. "I will not do this! Do you hear me? None of you are getting near me ever again! I hate you!"

"Calm down!" It was Seiya next to her again, and Demande on her other side, with Mamoru driving. "It's not like were going to rape you! We just want to talk."

"Oh, really? Don't I get a say in all this? Because I say no! TO ALL OF YOU!" She directed the last, angry comment towards Mamoru. "I wont be a part of this!" Seiya covered her mouth and she tried to bite him. They drove out of the city and deep into the countryside, passing little villages along the way. It took nearly an hour to get to a small cabin in the woods. There was nothing around for miles. Mamoru asked Demande to hide the car, and he and Seiya pushed and pulled Usagi inside.

"If you wanted to talk to me, we could have just gone to your apartment," she hissed. "How dare you treat me like this!"

"You would have jumped off the balcony and we both know it." Mamoru insisted. "This is better, you can scream all you want and no one will come running thinking we're murdering you."

"This is kidnapping! I'll have you all arrested!" She growled. "I hate you!" They pulled her to a cream colored chair with thick cushions and forced her to sit.

"Are you going to stay there Odango? Or do we have to tie you down?" Seiya grinned.

"Fuck you!"

"Okay!" He grinned at the joke, but it wasn't funny to Usagi. She launched herself out of the chair, her fingers curled into claws and aimed at his eyes. He caught her easily. She struggled and fought, and finally getting a mouthful of his shoulder, she bit down and wouldn't let go.

Demande came in, and he and Mamoru finally made her release Seiya. They tied her wrists to the arms of the chair, and her ankles to the legs. She struggled harder, trying to overturn it, but had to give up after a few minutes, her energy spent, and she sank down in on herself, sad and angry, and feeling betrayed.

"Usako," started Mamoru, and her head shot up.

"NO! You don't get to call me that after what you just did. It wasn't bad enough that Demande kidnapped me, kissed me against my will, and was probably about to rape me before you rescued me? Or that Seiya here spent months coming on to me and even tried to force me to kiss him when you were gone? Isn't enough that I showed my faithfulness time and time and time again, never looking at anyone but you...? Isn't it enough that when you broke up with me over a FUCKING DREAM, I never so much as thought of finding someone else? Isn't it enough that I saved your ass, brought you back to life, DIED FOR YOU?"

She looked at him, strait in the face, and she wept. Like a little lost child, she just wept. He tried to comfort her, but she didn't want her anywhere near her and screamed for him not to touch her ever again.

He looked broken after that, they all did, and though she felt guilty for hurting them, she wanted them to let her go. "Bring me HOME!" she ordered, though she knew they wouldn't listen.

"Usagi," said Mamoru finally. "We just wanted you to hear us out."

"I love you," added Seiya. "I've loved you almost from the minute I met you. But you never even looked at me. Maybe if you had, if you hadn't been so hung up on Mamoru that you couldn't see me, then I might have had a chance."

"I've wanted you for so long..." Demande added.

Usagi said nothing. What could she say? She'd been as clear as she could be, and they wouldn't listen.

"Usagi, you are my world," Mamoru's voice was hoarse. "I thought... maybe if you had the chance to be with someone else, you'd want to at least try, to see if it was really me you loved."

"We have so much fun together," Seiya said. "Mamoru is so serious, and you need fun in your life."

"I want to see you grow into the queen you'll someday be. I just want to be part of your life." Demande smiled, and rubbed his fingertips over the back of her hand in small circles.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Mamoru admitted. "I didn't think..." he trailed off.

"We're sorry," Seiya added.

"We just wanted you to listen to us." Demande agreed. "We wanted you to see that there was another way."

"I don't really want to share you Usagi, but I have to know." He sighed. "What if my love for you isn't enough?"

Usagi's tears had started to slow, but she let out a sob at that. "You mean... you don't love me?" She looked carefully at Mamoru and waited for his answer.

"I do!" he insisted. "I love you so much my heart aches. But can I make you happy?" He sighed again. "I mean, is the love of one man going to be enough when there are three of us who love you?"

"Please give us a chance," added Demande.

"Just let us show you what it could be like to have three people who love you in your life." Seiya begged. "We know you love Mamoru, but can't you at least think about loving us too?"

She nodded, though she knew in her heart she could only be in love with Mamoru. She wanted them to let her go, to bring her home.

Seiya reached into his subspace pocket and pulled out her communicator, handing it to Mamoru, who walked outside. Demande untied her feet, and Seiya untied her wrists. She rubbed at them, though they weren't too sore.

Mamoru came back inside. "Ami says she'll cover for you with your parents." He sat on the couch across from her, and held out his arms. She went to him, and crawled into his lap. Seiya sat next to them on one side, and Demande on the other.

"Can you ever forgive us?" Seiya asked, in the tone that always made her want to give him his way. She nodded, but she still wasn't happy. He rubbed Up and down her thigh gently. "Thank you," he whispered, and he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

Demande took one of her hands, and rubbed his thumb over her palm, sending shivers up her spine. He lifted her hand to his lips, placed a kiss where he'd been rubbing, and closed her hand around it.

"I brought you some food," Seiya said, and laughed when she sat up smiling. He pulled several bags of takeout from his subspace pocket and laid everything on the coffee table. They all got down onto the floor to eat.

* * *

The food was gone, and Mamoru had produced some of her things from his subspace pocket. A nightgown, her hairbrush and toothbrush, and a few books of manga. Her school bag, which she'd left on the bench in the arcade, came next, and she groaned. "I am not doing homework tonight," she insisted. The day had been too long, too strange, and she had the whole weekend. She went into the bathroom to shower and change, and brushed her teeth.

Sitting on the couch in the living room area she began brushing her hair dry. Seiya reached for the brush and took over. It was something Mamoru had done many times when she'd stayed the night with him, and she loved it. It felt nice when Seiya did it too. Mamoru went and showered next, and took over the brushing while Seiya took his turn. Demande went last, and lost the hot water about halfway through. He asked for a turn with the brush, though her hair was already dry, and she nodded.

Seiya knelt in front of her and took her hands. "We really are sorry for what we did. We talked about it while you were in the shower. Will you let us make it up to you?"

Usagi could only nod. Demande put the brush away then, and Mamoru pulled her across the couch so that she was resting on him. His hands went to the top of her nightgown, and he slipped it down to uncover her breasts. The chilly air touched them and her nipples peaked. He ran his thumbs back and forth over them, playing her like a fiddle.

Seiya lifted her nightgown and gently slid her panties down, pulling her to the edge of Mamoru's lap. He leaned in and smelled her, groaning in pleasure. Demande leaned over from her side and kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Suddenly she was being lifted, and Mamoru carried her into the bedroom. The bed was massive, more than enough for four people. He slipped her nightgown over her head and laid her gently in the center of the bed. He stripped his own clothing off and moved so that he was on her right side. Seiya undressed and took her left, and Demand tore his clothing off and crawled up from the bottom so that he was between her legs.

Mamoru and Seiya each took a breast, plumping them and sucking her nipples. Mamoru knew what she liked and Seiya copied him move for move, while Demande lowered his face to her clit and licked over it gently. He spread her lower lips open and licked her slit and back up onto her clit again, suckling her into his mouth and nipping gently.

Her body writhed in time with his motions, her hips raising to meet him, pressing against his face in need. Mamoru and Seiya suckled harder as she came closer and closer to that first peak. She was panting and thrashing now, mewling In need, and when Demande slid two fingers into her channel she exploded in orgasm. Crying out in a ragged voice, she moaned as he slid up her body, kneeling now, between her legs, and lifted her hips to rest on his thighs.

Mamoru and Seiya worked her nipples more vigorously as Demande pressed against her entrance, slipping inside her moist depths. His cock was different than Mamoru's. Not as thick, or quite as long, and the curve was different, the bend more pronounced. Because of that curve, every thrust his the sensitive spot just inside her that sent her over the edge. Mamoru slid one hand down her belly, and pinched her clit. She screamed a second release, and Demande sped his thrusts as her walls clenched around him, loosing himself deep inside her.

A few moments passed, before he pulled out of her, and traded places with Mamoru. Mamoru attacked he clit, sucking it hard and clamping his teeth over it in a gentle but firm nibble, swiping his tongue over the flesh as he held it still. Her hips were shaking, her whole body quivering as the orgasm built and built inside her, and she exploded against him, his teeth scraping her as she shook violently. He moved into position and took her with a hard violent thrust. She screamed out in pleasure, and he set his rhythm moving fast, pressing deep, and almost hurting her with his need. His cock slammed into her depths, hitting her cervix, and he moved his thumb across her clit roughly, until she was shaking and sobbing through another orgasm. He shouted as he released his own load inside her.

When Seiya moved between her legs, he didn't go down on her. He simply began pushing inside, his cock longer and thicker than Mamoru's, and the head swollen even rounder. She screamed when he sheathed himself fully, and came instantly. He held himself back. He'd been waiting for this moment for so long, he wanted to enjoy it. It was the loss of his (male, at least) virginity, and he needed it to last as long as she could take it. Mamoru and Demande began biting her nipples as he took her in fast, hard thrusts. He was so thick that she couldn't help but orgasm again and again when he filled her completely. Mamoru was working her clit more roughly now, and both he and Demande were torturing her nipples, using their teeth to pull on them, pulling them up away from her body.

Her hips undulated on Seiya's lap and she screamed again and again. Her pussy clenched hard and this time Seiya lost himself, is hips bucking wildly for a moment before he released load after load of thick semen into her. He stayed still, held deep inside her for several moments before pulling out. Mamoru had gone to get washcloths, and gently cleaned, first her breasts and then between her legs. He and the others cleaned themselves as well, and Mamoru lifted her, laying underneath her chest to chest, while Demande and Seiya lay to either side, each holding one of her hands.

She was tired and sore, but in a blissful way. She wondered why she'd fought them so hard. At the very least she was well satisfied. Better than she could ever have imagined. The truth was in her own way she did love all three, though perhaps not the way they might want.

Demande, in the end had sacrificed himself to save her. She loved him for that, but she wasn't in love with him. she supposed, given enough time, and if she really tried, she could truly love him, but it would never be the same as what she felt for Mamoru. She knew also, that she would never be able to erase the image of him forcing her to kiss him, nearly forcing her to do more. As kind and gentle as he had been tonight, it wouldn't erase those memories.

Seiya was different. Though he had tried to kiss her once, he had stopped when she started to cry, and had listened to her. He was a best friend, a confidant, and someone who constantly made her laugh. She could choose to love him, but it still wouldn't be the same. He wasn't her soulmate, no matter how happy he made her. She could open her heart to him, add her to her relationship with Mamoru, but would it really be fair to him? Would it be everything he needed?

She sighed, and felt Mamoru's arms tighten around her. It was only one night, she reminded herself. She'd never promised to fall in love with them. She loved Seiya in her own way, and if she had never met Mamoru, maybe they would have been happy together. She fell asleep, still thinking, nestled in Mamoru's arms, and surrounded by two other lovers.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: HEAVY LEMONS

* * *

Usagi woke as Mamoru, still underneath her, pressed belly to belly, began rubbing her spine with one hard calloused hand. His touch was light, and he moved down to cup her ass, pulling her tighter against him, and rubbing the tip of his hardened cock between her legs. He moaned and thrust against her slit, moving back and forth as her juices started to flow. He was always like this in the morning. He woke horny and ready for her, and usually nothing could dissuade him from reaching his goals. He moved her, shifting her hips so he could penetrate her, and then two hands encircled her from behind and she was lifted into a sitting position as the hands massaged her breast.

She was lifted up and Mamoru moved his cock into position. The hands on her breasts pushed her down hard, impaling her on him, almost painfully. The hands shifted, taking her hips, as Demande shifted to the side and pulled one of her nipples into his mouth. It was Seiya behind her, and as he lifted her again, her nipple was pulled taught in Demandes mouth, his teeth scraping roughly over the sensitive flesh. Seiya drove her down even harder and she screamed at the mixture of pleasure and pain.

Seiya drove her onto Mamoru's erection again and again, while Demande played with her breasts and Mamoru reached for her clit. The stimulation was too much and she shattered around him, clenching hard. None of them stopped, and Seiya only became rougher, his own cock standing at attention, scraping over her back. He pushed her forward, Demande moving away, and slammed her into Mamoru's chest. He held her still, and for a moment she struggled fiercely as he forced his cock inside her with Mamoru's. She screamed in pain, but the two men didn't stop, and Seiya thrusted in and out, his cock scraping back and forth against her and Mamoru both. It was the strangest feeling in the world, painful, embarrassing, and erotic at the same time.

She was held down, completely still, and though it was a violation, she couldn't help but begin to enjoy it. Demande grabbed her head, pulling her face to the side, where he penetrated her mouth with his own cock. There was too much stimulation for her, her pussy contracted, hard, and she screamed around the cock being forced down her throat. She was being used and abused, and she loved it.

Seiya started spanking her as he thrust, while Mamoru reached under her and pulled her nipples to each side so he could torment them. More screams as he firmly pinched them to the point of pain, with two already large cocks in her pussy and another in her mouth. Demande sped his thrusts, and now both Seiya and Mamoru were thrusting inside her, taking turns, and Demande released a load deep into her throat when she let out another scream and it vibrated the head of his cock. She was forced to swallow or choke as he had nearly collapsed onto her face, and it took a minute before he pulled out of her, moving to the side of the bed to watch her punishment continue.

Seiya and Mamoru lasted what seemed like eons, each thrusting, and then holding so the other could take a turn. Seiya grunted, and started to whisper as he lay over her and Mamoru. Only the two of them could hear him. "Mamoru or me Usagi, one of us gets to plant a baby in you today... or you could have twins. What do you think. A baby from each of us. Would you like that?"

Mamoru was groaning now, excited by the prospect. His thrusts were deeper now, more violent, and he continued where Seiya left off. "I think she wants both Seiya. Two babies in her belly. We get off in her together, we keep her pussy filled with our come all day every day for the rest of her life. She could have so many babies."

Now Seiya was groaning. "I want to share her with you Mamoru. I want to do this," he pushed hard, deep, "every day. Take her, use her body. I want to make her scream again and again as we fill her with double shots of cum."

The two changed the pattern, now pulling out and pushing in together. "Fuck she's already so tight and this is so good. I'm gonna loose it soon. Speed up, I want all three of us to come together." And the two moved completely in sync in a punishing pace and then held still as she screamed, contracting her muscles around them both while they released load after load of thick gooey cum inside her.

When the two finally pulled out several minutes later, a gush of semen escaped her, and the walls of her battered pussy clenched repeatedly as they contracted back to her normal size. It was a slightly painful process. Eventually they helped her up off the bed and into the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Usagi's bath was interrupted by a shout of laughter from the other room. She heard Seiya talking in an animated voice, sounding very excited. Then Demande responding. All three men suddenly entered the bathroom.

"Are you ready for more punishment?" asked Mamoru in a sexy voice. He pulled the stopper and lifted her from the tub without waiting for a response. "Seiya wants to lose his other virginity, and I thought it would only be fair if you gave Star Fighter some company while she gets pounded. He threw Usagi over his shoulder, not bothering to dry her, as the other's excitement overwhelmed him.

Usagi was thrown down on the bed, as she heard a shout from the other room. Star Fighter entered, now a female, and Demande was busily tearing her clothing off. He picked the Senshi up and threw her onto the mattress next to Usagi, where she bounced. Usagi watched as Demande pulled his own clothing off and crawled between her legs, but then Mamoru turned her onto her back and kissed her hard.

When he let her lips go, he turned her face so she was starting at Star Fighter, and saw the other girl staring back. Mamoru's hands were hard on Usagi's breasts, rough and fast as he twisted her nipples. Then he moved his way down her body, and Usagi noticed Demande copying him move for move, so that she and Star Fighter were feeling nearly the exact same things.

When Mamoru bit her clit the world faded, and all she could see was a haze of red for a moment as the sharp spike of pleasure mixed pain took her under. Star fighter reached out her hand for Usagi's and smiled.

Mamoru suddenly laughed and sat up. "You know Star Fighter," as Seiya you might have gotten Usagi pregnant this morning... and we'll keep on trying, I promise you. Before this is over though, you might end up pregnant yourself!"

Demande gave a wicked laugh. "I'm up for that challenge," and as Usagi watched he forced two fingers inside the virgin.

This time Mamoru copied him, and because her insides were sore it hurt just a little and she whimpered. "Does that hurt?" Mamoru asked. Suddenly golden sparks erupted from her tight sheath and she felt herself healing inside, and her walls tightening as the stretching from earlier disappeared completely. "I'm about to plant a baby in you Usagi." Mamoru whispered, and then his hand was gone and he had plunged his throbbing cock deep inside her.

Demande was still trying to get Star Fighter ready for his invasion. She watched him bend down and take the girl's clit in his mouth, and then felt Mamoru's thumb on her own. She moaned, and so did Star Fighter. This whole situation was new and different and exciting. She somehow felt closer to Star Fighter than to Seiya, and this shared intimacy deepened that. Mamoru's pace was slow but hard as he waited for Demande to catch up. The man sucked harder and bit and Usagi could see the girl's hips raise from the bed as she let out a screech of ecstasy. Then Demande was kneeling, pulling her open.

"It will hurt for just a second. Star Fighter clenched Usagi's hand, and her grip tightened as her hymen was broken. She cried out in pain. Demande held still for a moment, and then gave Mamoru a nod and the two of them matched their pace, both fucking the girls beneath them hard and fast, almost brutally. Usagi felt her insides being pounded, and her hips began to thrust upwards to meet Mamoru. He lifted them higher and held her still as he drove harder and harder.

"I can't hold out much longer," Demande muttered. "I'm ready. I want to fill her pussy with my cum and her belly with my baby."

Mamoru jerked, "God yes," his hips moved faster and a moment later Demande shouted, followed closely by Mamoru. Neither girl had gotten off again, and Usagi felt a little disappointed, until she realized Mamoru was far from finished. He held still for less than a minute before he hardened again. He grunted now, with each thrust.

"Wanna switch," Demande asked suddenly. Mamoru pulled out of Usagi and crawled over her to reach Star Fighter, while Demande slipped backward off the bed and walked around. He gave no foreplay, just entered her, and Usagi wanted to hit both men. Star Fighter was clutching her hand harder now, as Mamoru was both longer and thicker than Demande, and it was uncomfortable to transition. Usagi meanwhile was feeling the opposite. She wasn't having much fun, and wanted Mamoru or Seiya inside her. Demande wasn't paying her clit or nipples any attention, and she decided she'd have to fake an orgasm... but Mamoru, ever aware of her, noticed.

He pulled out of Star fighter, and moved her so that she was kneeling on hands and knees, with her face over Usagi's chest. "Play with Usagi for me," he said, and plunged back inside. The girl gave an erotic scream as she was filled completely. She leaned forward and captured Usagi's nipple. Strange, her mouth felt the same as it did when she was Seiya. She nipped and played, then slipped a hand onto Usagi's belly, and further down until she reached the little nub between Usagi's legs.

Demande's thrusts became wilder, his orgasm nearing, and Star Fighter pinched Usagi's clit hard, her teeth clamped down on her nipple, and she moaned as Mamoru continued to pound her. Between the teeth and vibration on her nipple, and the pinch on her clit, Usagi had a violent orgasm, her hips lifting several inches off the bed. At the same moment Star Fighter felt Mamoru reach under her and pinch her own clit, and she screamed again, her muscles clenching around Mamoru, who shot a load into her. Demande grunted and released inside Usagi, then pulled out and moved away.

Usagi glared at him, and he gave her a defensive look, but said nothing. Not so much as a cuddle. Selfish, thought Usagi angrily. They all trooped into the large shower, which had two shower heads, and then Star Fighter transformed back into Seiya. "That was... different," he said finally. He still felt oddly sore inside, as though someone was still pounding him, and he wondered if Usagi felt the same way. "Are you still sore inside too?" he asked.

Usagi just nodded. "I don't usually mind it, and Mamoru always heals me if it gets too bad. But the first time was awful." Before she could even ask, Mamoru placed a hand on Seiya's shoulder and golden sparks erupted, fading into the man's skin. He then cupped Usagi's sex and healed her as well. The tightening of her walls forced most of the cum out of her and she was glad. She didn't really want to get pregnant, and if she did get pregnant, she didn't want Demande's baby. He was too selfish. He'd been gentle that first time, but since then he hadn't paid attention to her needs, or really even Star Fighter's more than making sure she was ready. Every once in a while Mamoru would take her without doing much, but he always made sure she had at least one orgasm.

Seiya and Mamoru each put an arm around Usagi. Demande seemed to be done for now, and he dried off and left the bathroom. "What's with him?" Mamoru asked quietly.

"No clue," Seiya answered. "One of us should talk to him."

"I think maybe me, since you and Usagi haven't played together yet." Mamoru kissed Usagi and quickly dried himself and followed Demande.

"Is it weird that I feel closer to you after that?" Seiya asked, reaching out and toying with Usagi's hair.

"No. I felt closer to you too. I didn't like it when you were in pain." Seiya nodded.

"It made me really mad when Demande wasn't meeting your needs." He admitted. "And I think I understand them better now." He pulled her back against his chest. "Mamoru seems to know exactly how and where and when to touch you."

"It wasn't always like that," Usagi admitted. "Our first few times we fumbled around a bit. It was actually a good thing he was there when you were with me the first time. I saw you copying him, and then he showed you about the thumb on the clit. It works differently though, for different girls. Some can't have direct stimulation like I can. For them you can only circle around it. For me that's just the build-up."

As she spoke, she felt Seiya harden against her back. She pulled one of his hands down, and using two of his fingers, showed him the different ways to stimulate the little nub. She circled herself with his fingers first, then dragged them side to side, then up and down. Finally she pinched his fingers around the flesh. "See? When you're Star Fighter again I can have Mamoru play with you a bit and you can see what you like most."

She turned off the water. "Lets go out and see what's going on."

"Do you mind if we went to the bedroom for a while instead?" Seiya's voice was quiet, and she was grateful he was asking now. She nodded, and they dried each other with the large fluffy towels.

Seiya carried her into the room bridal style. Mamoru grinned at him from where he sat at the dining table. Demande's back was turned to them, and he seemed to be slumping over a bit. She felt Seiya's arms tighten just for a moment, and then they were in the bedroom, and he was laying her on the bed.

"I want to do something first," Usagi said when he'd climbed into the bed beside her. She pushed him over onto his back and knelt beside him. He was already hard, and she ran her hand down his belly, up the shaft, and over the top, making him groan and jump. She held his firm member with one hand, and reached down with the other to cup his balls. Slowly she lowered her head, first gently kissing the bulbous tip of his throbbing cock, and then licking the weeping seed away with her tongue.

She gently closed her mouth around him, added a little suction, and lowered to take him more fully. He groaned and his fists opened and closed on the sheets beside him. She played with him for a long time, never letting him get close to orgasm. She liked the taste of his pre-cum, more salty that Mamoru's. It was just as good as what she was used to, but in a different way. Mamoru tended to taste sweet, and Seiya salty. She wondered what Demande would taste like.

She carefully pushed her head down further, swallowing as she allowed just the tip into her throat. She couldn't keep it up though, and lifted back up to suck him harder for just a moment. She lifted her head fully, and let his cock make a plopping sound as it fell out of her mouth. She noticed his knuckles were white.

When she sat up Mamoru was standing in the doorway watching her with a smile. She knew he was remembering the first few times she'd tried to take him in her throat. He moved away from the doorframe and came into the room.

"Seiya," he said, "Usually you can tell what kind of sex Usagi wants by just how she sucks you. If she's teasing, she really wants you to get wild, hold her down and take her. That was teasing. The best thing to do right now is get her off the bed and make her stand beside it. Then bend her over and take her from behind. Slam hard into her pussy, but reach around and use her nipples for leverage. She wants her nipples to hurt just a little, so hold them tight and pull her whole body that way."

Seiya followed his instructions. Mamoru came closer and watched. It made Seiya and Usagi both feel more intensely. "Harder," Mamoru whispered, and Seiya started slamming into Usagi. "Harder," he whispered again, and Seiya's pace changed again until it was a furious pounding that hurt her in such a good way. His own cock was throbbing, and he pinched her nipples tighter in response. Mamoru reached under her and pinched her clit making her scream as her walls tightened around Seiya's cock. He exploded inside her, thick streams of his seed filling her, and they both collapsed against the side of the bed.

Mamoru sat on the edge beside them and started to speak in a quiet, gentle tone. "Demande is feeling a little odd. He wants something very badly, but doesn't know how to express it. I've figured it out, and I'd like to know if one or both of you are willing to try his way."

Seiya pulled out of Usagi and wiped them both with a couple washcloths Mamoru had brought in with him. They both sat on the bed, Usagi between the two of them. "I'm willing to at least listen," Usagi said when she was comfortable.

"Demande has a desperate need to feel completely in control when he's with a girl." Mamoru said finally. "When he took you last night, he felt in control because you weren't really sure you wanted this. I'd like to tie one or both of you up for him." He smiled and there was a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Of course, if I do that, I get a turn too."

Usagi thought about it. "There's also role-playing." She murmured. She thought about being tied down and taken by all three of them, and it aroused her. "I wouldn't mind trying once." She looked carefully at Mamoru though, "as long as he knows about the other thing."

"Other thing?" Seiya asked.

"I already told you both, but I will tell him again, I promise," Mamoru looked at Seiya. "The no back entrance issue." He never wanted to see Usagi crying like that again. It had not been pleasant for either of them and had spoiled what might have been a fun night. "She tears."

"Oh.' Seiya shuddered at the thought. "I'm not all that interested in that anyway. I like the thought of my sperm floating around in her belly too much."

"Me too," Mamoru said with a laugh. "It's my favorite fetish. Especially when she argues with me about it. Makes me want to do it more." He smiled at Seiya and the other young man smiled back. His cock was standing at attention now. He really wanted to push her down and fill her with his cum.

"I really liked when we double-teamed her this morning though." Seiya too was getting worked up.

"Me too. It was so tight..." Mamoru's cock was throbbing now. He stood. "But first, lets go see if Demande likes our idea."


	4. Chapter 4

Choose - Part 4

* * *

I felt so helpless, hands tied above my head, legs spread wide open, also tied, but loosely so they could be lifted and maneuvered. I shivered. I had been this way for a while now. Demande wanted me to wait for him, to be forced to anticipate. My eyes were covered, and earplugs had been pressed into my ears. There was some sort of cloth in my mouth and another tied over it. I shivered as a breeze from the open windows slid over my nakedness.

I had no idea if any of them were even in the room, and that aroused me. I could feel my sopping pussy, and it was begging for a touch. I had been warned. He wasn't planning to be gentle. None of them were. The shivering fear was exciting. My nipples had long been hard and ready for a touch. I moaned again as another breeze stimulated me, and moved slightly within my bonds. The anticipation was slowly driving me insane.

There was no warning when the blow came. A piercing smack over my exposed nether lips, hitting the folds as well as my center of pleasure, and I screamed into the gag. Seconds later a hard mouth closed over my still stinging nub and teeth bit into the sensitive flesh. Another scream that couldn't escape through the cloth in my mouth.

My clit was captured in the teeth, and the tongue came across the tip. My hips lifted on their own and were shoved roughly back down. Fingers forced their way inside me then, and spread open my folds, scissoring open and closed in my quivering channel. I tried to lift my hips again and received a bruising grip to my hip in response.

A hand moved up the side of my face, and one of the earplugs was removed. I heard Seiya's voice then, whispering in my ear. "He's going to take your cunt Usagi. You can't stop him, can't get away." My whole body shivered in response.

A hot mouth closed over the nipple on the other side of my body and then Seiya's hand went to the one on his side. "We can do anything we want to you." Heat ran through me at that. "We can take you again and again, force you to take our cocks all night, and there's nothing you can do to stop us." He growled and bit my earlobe.

Mamoru's hand, and I knew it was his by the sure touch of his thumbs, went to cover my clit as Demande sat up between my legs. I felt the fingers inside me close and pull out, and there was no warning before his hard cock slammed inside. I tried to raise my hips and was shoved back down again. He really liked control. He put his hands under my rear and lifted me several inches off the mattress before he began punishing me with his cock.

And it was a punishment. He was rough, digging his fingers deep into the tissue of my hips, brutalizing me on the inside with hard impatient thrusts. I started to scream and he came, but didn't pull out. He was driven now, ready for more. Even as he continued to force himself deep, his cock throbbed and hardened again, and when I whimpered in pain from a particularly brutal drive, he lost himself again. After what seemed like a year, he finally pulled out, but there was no time for me to relax.

Mamoru climbed between my legs. He laid out on top of me fully and he and Seiya both started talking to me. "You didn't think it was over did you Odango?" Mamoru asked with a laugh. "You really think we'll just let another man cum in you and not take you ourselves? I'm gonna force his cum out of you and fill you with mine." All of this was said in a hoarse whisper, next to my ear, so that only Seiya and I could hear. "Oh no. Seiya and I get to give you babies. Not him."

Apparently the two of them had made some sort of decision, whatever I thought about it. As erotic as it was, being tied up made her feel a bit too powerless, too controlled. I didn't want to be tied down anymore. I wanted to tell him no, but I was gagged and powerless. I didn't think I liked this. I wanted it over. I shook my head, and couldn't stop the few tears that trickled out.

A moment later Mamoru had moved off of me and he and Seiya were untying me, freeing me. I buried my face in Mamoru's chest, apologizing for panicking, but he just held me. Seiya finished untying me and put his hand on my back in support.

"You don't have to do this anymore."

I lifted my head finally, still sniffling. Demande was leaning against the doorframe. When he met my eyes he didn't look remotely moved or apologetic about my tears. He was hard, as though my being upset stimulated him. I shuddered. "Can we not do that again?" My voice was quiet.

Mamoru and Seiya both told me I didn't have to, and they brought the pillows and blankets back to the bed, and next thing I knew they were each kissing my forehead and I was falling asleep.

* * *

When I woke again it was dark. Mamoru was snoring softly to one side of me, but I didn't see Demande or Seiya. I sat up and made my way to the bathroom. Unable to help myself, I went into the shower and pulled the handheld showerhead down from the wall, turning it to a single spray, and used the thing to wash my insides. I didn't want anything of Demande's in me. Not after that look. I wanted him gone, but I was afraid to say anything.

If I was honest with myself, I had mostly enjoyed the first night, and even that morning, but the scene I had just endured had been too much for me, and I didn't want to be touched by him again. I wanted to go home and hide from Demande. I wasn't sure I would ever get back into the mood the way things were now. I finished cleaning myself and put the showerhead back before sliding down to the floor of he shower and wrapping my hands around my knees. I leaned my head down on them and just sat there, against the wall.

The tears fell, and I let them. It wasn't fun anymore. I wanted Mamoru, and even to an extent Seiya, but not Demande. At the moment though, I was stuck there with Demande too and I just wanted to go home. I wondered where he and Seiya had gone. Probably out to the car. Part of me wanted to find my clothes and dress before they could get back, but I couldn't make myself move.

I don't know how long I sat there against the wall, weeping silently, before Mamoru found me. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap. "I'm sorry Usako," he whispered it into my ear, his lips on my cheek. "Don't worry, Seiya is taking Demande back to Tokyo." I looked up at that and he nodded. "It was a mutual thing," he explained. "He realized his old obsession wasn't love, and what he wanted is a relationship where he can be a dominant."

I couldn't help but shudder. "Mamoru, he scared me." I couldn't help the new freshet of tears. He held me tighter and rocked from side to side. A moment later a door slammed and Seiya came into the bathroom. His face was dark with frustration.

"Mamoru," he said, as he stripped down. "I don't really want that man near any of the girls. Especially not either of the princesses. He's not all right in the head." He shuddered.

Mamoru helped me to my feet and they began to wash themselves. I told them what I'd done before Mamoru had woken up. "It really upset me." I admitted to them. I began to wash my hair, which could be a long involved process. Before long the two of them were dividing the strands and washing them for me. Hands massaged my scalp, bodies pressed into mine. It was gentle and sweet and I started to feel better.

"You have control here now, Usagi." Seiya and Mamoru were both looking at her now. "Whatever happens now is up to you. Neither of us will push you to do something you don't want. I promise." Seiya was holding her hand and looking into her eyes. "I even picked something up for you."

I rinsed out my hair and was wrapped in one of the huge fluffy body towels. Seiya went out into the living room and I followed him with Mamoru. He handed me a little white box with the words Second Choice emblazoned on them. It was the morning after pill. I hugged him and Mamoru both and immediately read the instructions.

"We're still going to talk about getting you pregnant though," Mamoru whispered in her ear. I shivered and turned.

"Don't get me wrong." I wanted to explain. "It's just... I'm a bit young, and we aren't married. And the thought of Demande..." she trailed off with a shudder.

"You're old enough now to get married," Mamoru said with a smile. He looked over at Seiya. "And only the three of us would have to know it was more. Seiya is special."

"I know." I nodded my head. "Are you attracted to Star Fighter as much as I'm attracted to Seiya?"

Mamoru nodded. "I wouldn't mind having babies and spending eternity with you both. Could you handle the two of us though? Seiya prefers being male... and to be honest, I like it better that way too. I'm not attracted to him that way so its more of a best friend thing. You know?"

I nodded again. Seiya was holding one of my hands, and one of Mamoru's. We both looked at him. He smiled and the three of us hugged.


	5. Chapter 5

"I hope you know we're going to be a bit rough with you," Seiya warned as he pushed my face down into the mattress. One of his hands lifted in the air and came down hard on my left butt cheek. I cried out. The mix of pleasure and pain made me ache.

It had been three weeks since this new relationship started. Three weeks of strange dates, interesting problems, and incredible, nearly constant sex. Sometimes the girls covered for me so I could spend the night with Mamoru, though it was rare. Other times I simply snuck off to see them after a battle. We had new monsters to face now. A few times they had climbed in through my window and one or the other of them would cover my mouth while they both did incredible things to my body.

But tonight I was at Mamoru's apartment. Seiya was there before I arrived, and the two of them had been talking about something, but stopped the moment I opened the door. They both looked at me then, and grinned. Before I'd even had a chance to speak they were all over me, kissing and hugging, telling me how much they'd missed me. It had been two days since I'd been with either of them. Which was frustrating, probably more for them than for me, and I was already going crazy with need.

I'd seen them both the night before when we'd defeated one of the new creatures trying to suck life energy, but it had been a girls night, and I had to go back with the others.

Now I was on my hands and knees on the bed, one of them to either side of me. Mamoru raised his hand and it came down on my right cheek, slightly harder than Seiya's slap had been. I liked the occasional spanking, I suppose, but I didn't want it too rough. I yelped in pain at the harsh blow and moved a bit away from both of them.

"Did I hurt you?" Mamoru asked, and I nodded. Too much pain didn't cause pleasure for me. It just made me want to avoid them.

"A bit rough is one thing," I explained. "Rough sex is... okay, well it's to die for. But I really don't enjoy welts."

Mamoru bent and kissed my bottom, which made me giggle and Seiya chuckle.

"What did you have in mind?" Seiya asked, almost purring.

I couldn't help the blush that stole over my face. I'd been thinking about it since that day in the cabin when they'd first done it. It was almost a forced encounter, but it had so turned me on that I couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Do you remember the first morning in the cabin?" I asked. "Mamoru was under me, and woke me up. And you were holding onto me and pushing me down on him, and then you pushed me down onto his chest and sort of joined him."

"You want both of us in that hot little pussy?" Mamoru asked, reaching out and cupping my sex. I moaned.

"I... I liked the talking too..." I admitted.

"You mean about both of us getting you pregnant? Does the thought of our cum filling you make you wet?" Seiya asked, and slipped a finger into me. "It does. She's soaked. Here, feel her." He moved his hand and Mamoru dipped a finger in me.

They took turns kissing me, then Seiya grabbed me and pulled me to the side so Mamoru could lay in the center of the bed. When he was settled he put a hand on either hip and forced me to straddle him. His hips bucked a little as my already wet slit touched his throbbing member. I loved the sensation and rubbed against him again, but Seiya took over before I could find satisfaction. He lifted my hips to let Mamoru position himself, and then slammed me down onto him, making Mamoru and I both groan in a mix of pleasure and pain.

"Odango," Seiya whispered into my ear, holding me up, "do you know what Mamoru and I were talking about before you got here?"

Is shook my head no, and he slammed me down again. A second later my cheek was pressed against Mamoru's chest as Seiya began forcing himself into my already swollen pussy alongside Mamoru's. It was uncomfortable and even painful, but it was so erotic. My nipples tingled, my pussy clenched, and I felt pressure building behind my clit. I liked the feeling of being forced to accept them both.

As soon as they were both sheathed inside me, Mamoru spoke. "You're ovulating today Usako."

I shook my head. "How... how would you know that?" They had remained completely still for a moment, but now Seiya began short thrusts to loosen me a little and prepare for harder motions from both of them.

"I healed you last night," Mamoru said, then groaned as I shifted position. He began thrusting in and out of me, taking turns with Seiya. Neither were being gentle, and it made me nearly wild with need. "I know everything about your body," he said a moment later. "I know you're ovulating. Seiya and I were discussing how we might take advantage of that."

I couldn't speak as both of them were now pounding into me. Grunts and growls and moans filled the room, along with the smacking, slapping sound of our skin meeting wetly. Mamoru began tweaking my nipples and my walls clenched as I came hard around them. I was panting now, barely able to catch my breath as they slammed into me again and again.

"So, we're going to get you pregnant today," Seiya whispered, leaning over me. The sound and feel of his voice at my ear made me shiver. "Me and Mamoru both are going to fill you with so much of our seed. I want you carrying our babies."

Mamoru groaned, growing more excited at those words. "Lets get her pregnant now!" His thrust grew more and more wild. He slipped out once, and had to reposition himself as his body seemed to lose control. Apparently the idea of getting me pregnant was the biggest turn on in the world for him. "Take my baby he muttered."

"Almost there," Seiya said. "Lets get her pregnant together Mamoru."

And both of them lost control completely, slamming hard and deep until it hurt, but I didn't care as it felt so good. I orgasmed when Seiya reached between me and Mamoru and pinched my clit, and as I screamed my release, both of them came in torrents inside of me.

Seiya was the first to move, pulling out slowly, and rolling off to the side, and then Mamoru lifted me and scooted over to lay me in the center of the bed. Our combined juices ran down my thighs, coating me, and then pooled under me where he lay me.

Mamoru put one hand over my belly, his eyes closed, and I saw golden sparks. A moment later my sex began to quiver and tighten as his healing flowed through, forcing more of their fluids out of me. But the sparks continued for several long seconds when the healing was done.

I began to drift off to sleep, exhausted. We weren't finished of course. I knew in a few minutes we would probably all shower together and then return for another round, but my eyes closed and my mind slowed. They were talking quietly, but I barely heard them.

"Did it work?" Seiya asked.

"Yes. Took a minute to tell one from the other, but it's done. Both should be fine."

"Good, so how long will..."

I didn't hear anymore. I was exhausted from the battle the night before, and from hot, sweaty, passionate lovemaking this morning.

* * *

We were all watching a movie. They'd let me choose and I'd decided to go for some hero action and put in the newest Avengers. It was action packed, and I loved the ability to work as a team, though the actors seemed to have problems with interpersonal relationships. It seemed to me that the leader didn't do the best job bringing everyone together. I could relate. When the Outers had joined us it had been difficult. When the starlights had come on scene it had been even harder. Now though, all of us fought well together.

I was feeling a bit frisky and wanted to try something. The movie was about halfway through, but I'd seen it before. Several times. So I moved, kneeling on the floor between Mamoru's legs. Thankfully, none of us were wearing any clothing. We'd planned for more fun later. So I grabbed Mamoru's hips and slid him a bit further along the cushion. I grinned up at him and then bent and captured him with my mouth.

Running my tongue in circles around the head of him, I caught a drop of precum and licked it away. He tasted yummy. Slightly salty. I added a hint of suction and pushed down a little further. He groaned, his hips lifting to meet my throat. I felt his hands in my hair, which I had left loose after our shower.

I saw a flash of light and then Sailor Star Fighter was behind me, her hands spreading my thighs open. I felt her touch me, very gently, over my clit. I lifted m head just long enough to turn and look at her. One of her hands was on me, the other on herself. She was touching herself to discover the best ways to give me pleasure. I grinned and went back to torturing Mamoru.

His hips jumped again as I sucked him down, swallowing as he reached my throat to pull him in. For some reason swallowing his head always made him wild, and it helped the gag reflex as well, so I did it again. I could feel him deep, his thick cock spreading my lips and mouth open wide. It was difficult to control my saliva and I knew I probably dripped on him, but he didn't seem to mind. His hips writhed in enjoyment.

Sailor Star Fighter began licking me, somehow lifting my hips high without my noticing. Her face was buried in my slit, her tongue pressed deep inside me. I moaned at the sensations and my channel clenched around her. She moved so that she could lick my clit and I felt her fingers press onto me. Mamoru reached out and took my nipples in his fingers, squeezing almost to the point of pain. The combination of sensations had me over the edge, screaming around his cock.

He groaned and I thought he would come down my throat but I saw him squeeze the base of his shaft, and then he was lifting me off him. He order Star Fighter to lay on the floor on her back, and then he made me kneel over her face, straddling her shoulders. She began licking and sucking on me, her fingers spreading me open.

Then she groaned. I turned my head and saw that Mamoru had impaled her. He pulled back and forced himself inside again. It was erotic, watching him take her so hard. Every time he thrust she bit down a little on my lower lips or my clit and moaned, which sent shockwaves of pleasure through my core. He was almost brutal with her, and I watched as he reached down and rubbed her clit hard, until she was screaming, her mouth pressed tight over me.

"You didn't think..." Mamoru paused for another rough thrust, "Usagi was the only one I planned..." another thrust, "to get pregnant..." a harder thrust, "did you?" His thrusts became more and more wild until I could tell he was almost hurting Star Fighter. She was slamming her fingers into me just as hard as he was ramming her, and I cried out as she screamed over my clit again. My walls clenched down around her fingers and I came roughly, my head thrown back in delight. I heard Mamoru shouting his release and Star Fighter screamed one more time as she had another orgasm.

I collapsed onto my hands, careful to let her breathe, and lifted my leg over so that I could lay on the floor beside her. Her fingers slipped out of me as I moved, and I wanted to moan at the loss. If it was up to me I would be filled forever.

I watched as Mamoru sent golden sparks into star fighter, probably healing her as well. He did that often. Not only did it stop any pain, the next round of sex was invariably better when a pussy was still as tight as if it had never been used. I loved the used feeling though, and sometimes I wanted him to leave it. I closed my eyes but I was aware when he crawled up over her body and whispered to her.

"You're pregnant now too." Star Fighter moaned in delight.

I shuddered. I loved the sound of his voice. I could listen to him in that whispered tone forever. I also loved it when he growled. It made my whole body shiver. I drifted a bit, half asleep, not caring that I was lying naked on the living room floor.

I heard Seiya after a time, talking to Mamoru. I hadn't even noticed him transforming back. "Who gets to take her first?"

"Hmm... since I just had you, you can take her." Mamoru said, then laughed.

I was still half asleep when I felt the thickness of his cock against my opening. With one quick motion he slammed into me. I screamed a bit myself, covering my mouth so I didn't freak out the neighbors. He was a bit wild, as though what he'd just felt as Star Fighter had driven him to new heights. Mamoru moved closer and began torturing my nipples with his mouth and hands, while Seiya slammed in and out of me. My body clenched around him again and again as I was driven to nearly unbearable orgasms.

I felt him jerking spasmodically and then with a shout he released inside me, spraying my walls with spray after spray. I gasped in pleasure. Then he pulled out and before I could move, Mamoru was there, lifting my hips and slamming deep in one motion. He was more aggressive than Seiya, and ordered the younger man to play with my nipples.

Though Mamoru had slightly less girth than Seiya, he was much more experienced in using it on me, and in seconds I was coming again as he slammed hard, pulling my hips toward him with each thrust he made until our bodies were smacking together making obscene sounds. Seiya bit down hard on one of my nipples and pinched the other. I screamed as the orgasm hit me unexpectedly, and then I heard Mamoru shout, felt him lose control as his hips thrust wildly. Then he collapsed on top of me.

I heard Seiya chuckle a moment later. The two of them lay to either side of me, and I groaned as Mamoru reached over and healed me. "We aren't done yet," they both said together.


	6. Chapter 6

I want to thank another author Sailor Silver Ladybug (Tori) for her help on the 'bonding' issue in this chapter, and her beta work. I've changed her idea a bit to make it mine, but she allowed me the use of it. Go ahead and go read her work.

* * *

Choose  
Chapter 6

* * *

"I want the two of you to come with me," Mamoru said.

"Where," asked Seiya, getting up to find his sweater.

"It's time to do the bonding," Mamoru answered.

I was a little shocked at this. I hadn't realized it would happen so soon. Mamoru had sent a message to Helios, the priest of Elysion, asking for his aid in performing the ritual. For him to have answered within only a day was impressive. While it was true we had saved him, their actions would have an affect on the future, and I'd assumed there would be long and lengthy discussions.

"He said yes already?" I asked.

"Absolutely. He was thrilled to be the one to perform the ritual for us."

"So, we go now?" Seiya asked, and moved over to me to help me put my own sweater on.

"Yes."

We stood in the center of the room, and a moment later we appeared in Elysion.

* * *

Mamoru loves me. Seiya love me. I love them both. Mamoru is my soulmate. He has been since at least our previous life, if not another before that, and I already know he loves me and that I have a future with him, and a daughter, who wont be born until my 22nd birthday. Seiya left his homeworld to come back to me, is my best friend, and makes me feel absolutely cherished. My love for him has been growing. It probably wont be the same as my love for Mamoru unless somehow he can become a soulmate too.

That's why we're here. In Elysion. None of the other Senshi know we've gone. None of them have a clue what we're doing. They wouldn't approve. But if I am to love two men, I need to know if it can be done equally. So we stand in front of the priest Helios. I'm in the middle, with two separate arms around my waist.

"It can be done," Helios said, and both Seiya and Mamoru let out a relieved breath. "It is easier done because Seiya is both male and female. You must each partner with each other. Must each be fully mentally, emotionally, and physically involved. It will take three days."

"Do all three days need to be here?" Mamoru asked, sounding worried. We all knew there was a fight brewing on the Earth, though not who we fought against.

"Yes," Helios murmured, "but time flows differently here. Three days here may be less than an hour. We move at a faster speed than the earth. It is why all Earth bondings were once performed here."

"What must we do?" asked Seiya.

"Come."

Helios led the three of us to a circular altar where there were three small cups and a bottle of sake. He carefully filled each cup, making sure to spill none. Each was just half full when he finished.

"Usagi, you must pick up the first cup and take a small sip. Then pass it to Mamoru, who will sip and pass it to Seiya. He must drain what is left. Once the first cup is empty, place it back on the alter. Mamoru will take the second cup, sip, pass it to Seiya, who will also sip, then pass it to Usagi, who must drain the remnants. Finally, Seiya must take the third cup, sip, pass to Usagi, who will sip, and then to Mamoru who will drain the rest. This shows your willingness to be bonded together."

Helios paused then and pointed to a columned temple.

"Once you have drunk the cups, you will walk together into the temple. There you will find the second altar. On it you will find a knife and a chalice. You must each prick your finger with the knife and let one drop of blood fall into the chalice. This is your offering to the kami, as thanks for the bonding. On the altar the words you must speak will be written. Each of you must speak the words before you make the cut. This begins the bond. Is that understood?"

I nodded and the others did as well. Helios smiled at them, a gentle smile that held comfort.

"The final stage may be slightly uncomfortable for the three of you. It requires your union to be witnessed. Only the first union will be watched, and then you will be given privacy. You will leave the second altar and enter the room at the back of the temple. It has a viewing screen, where I will watch the joining. Once the joining has been completed, you will remain in that room for three days. If you choose to leave before that time has passed, the bond will be broken and no further attempts may be made."

Mamoru sucked in a breath and nodded. Seiya nodded as well. Then it was my turn. I nodded and picked up the cup. "I am willing," I said, and took the first sip.

"I am willing," Mamoru murmured and took the next.

"I am willing," Seiya said and drank what remained.

Mamoru picked up the second cup. "I am willing," he said and took a small sip.

Seiya took the cup from him. "I am willing," he said, and took a sip before passing the cup to me.

"I am willing," I said and drank the rest.

Seiya took up the final cup. "I am willing," he spoke and sipped. He passed the cup to me.

"I am willing," I said and sipped.

"I am willing," Mamoru said and drank everything.

None of us had planned to speak. We hadn't been told to say anything. It just happened.

Mamoru and Seiya each took one of my hands. Together we walked up the steps and into the temple. We found the altar and each knelt on a small pillow. Mine was Silver, Seiya's Purple, and Mamoru's Gold. The hilt's of each knife matched the pillow placed on the ground in front of it. The chalice in the center of the table was golden with sapphires and diamonds along the sides.

Mamoru picked up his knife and Seiya and I copied him. Underneath, engraved into the stone of the altar were the words of bonding. It made me wonder how many couples had done this same thing before us. How many were a trio instead of a couple for them to have this table made?

"Together?" I asked. We hadn't been told to do it one at a time, and doing it together felt right. Both of them nodded.

We looked down at the words and spoke them together. "I join with you, with open mind, open heart, open soul, and open body. I will share with you all that I am, all that I once was, and all that I will ever be. From now into eternity you will be my bonded mate. I will live for you and protect you with my last breath."

As one each of us lowered the knife we held and pricked the ring finger of our left hand. Helios hadn't instructed us which finger. It was just the way it had happened. We each held the finger over the chalice and let a single drop fall inside.

Without another word each of us rose, leaving the daggers over the words we had spoken, and walked toward the room together, closing in on one another until we were all touching in some way. It was as though we couldn't get close enough. I felt the need to be filled by them both.

Inside the chamber the viewing screen seemed like an ordinary tapestry from our side. It must have been see-through on the other, but none of us really cared. We could think of nothing but each other. Both men led me to the bed and like magic our clothing melted away once we passed the threshold.

Seiya transformed into Star Fighter and pressed me gently into the mattress. She kissed me gently, then worked her way down my body, leaving gentle, lingering kisses, her hands trailing over my skin lovingly. She spread my thighs and her mouth found my center. I heard her moan as Mamoru rubbed at her own slit while she pressed a single finger into mine. She let out a groan, the vibrations stirring me, when Mamoru took her in a gentle thrust. Her body rocked as she continued to tease mine.

The air seemed to grow warmer as my body reacted to her touch. I could feel the gush of moisture that pooled inside, and wanted to be filled by them, wanted to be taken too. Mamoru growled as his pace quickened, and Star Fighter moaned repeatedly as she suckled my clit. My hips lifted repeatedly and I couldn't help the moans coming from me, which grew louder and louder as I neared orgasm.

I heard the shout of triumph from Mamoru as he released himself inside Star Fighter. She screamed her release against my throbbing button and I screamed too as the orgasm took me. It was a chain reaction that felt lovely and beautiful. I felt more than saw Star Fighter become Seiya, and when Seiya lifted his head a moment later I could see how aroused he was.

I was turned gently onto my hands and knees. Mamoru moved so that he was in front of me and Seiya moved between my spread calves. I felt his hardness against my leg, and then he ran the tip over my already wet slit before pressing gently inside. Mamoru grew closer and I opened my mouth to take him in. Both were gentle, their hands running over me, lovingly working my body up until I was shaking from the ecstasy of it.

Mamoru was large in my mouth, and my jaw began to ache, but the new flavor added to his own made me work harder to touch and lick every inch of his. Star Fighter's creamy, sweet fluids were all over his length and his own salty flavor was added to it as his precome leaked from the tip. I pulled him deep into my mouth as Seiya hit deep inside me. I moaned and swallowed convulsively over the tip of Mamoru's hardened cock.

The pace increased, and Seiya's hands on my hips guided all three of us into a rhythm that made me moan. The thrusts grew in speed and depth until I had to work hard not to scrape my teeth over Mamoru, who was growling in ecstasy. I felt the pace increase again and screamed as my walls closed hard around Seiya. Instantly they both came, driving deep into me. I swallowed the salty mixture as spurt after spurt hit the back of my throat. Inside my quivering pussy I felt Seiya release loads of his seed as well, and moaned again. He continued to thrust until the aftershocks ended.

I took over then, pulling back and pushing Seiya down. Once he was on his back I took him in my mouth, tasting myself on him, as Mamoru moved behind me to take me from behind. He slid deep into my swollen pussy in one hard thrust and I moaned as I stretched my mouth around Seiya's girth. Mamoru was more wild with me, his lust having grown as I sucked on him, and in turn I became more wild with Seiya until all three of us were groaning in need and pleasure.

None of us lasted long this time. I felt Seiya lose it first, and gulped him down. He was slightly less salty than Mamoru, a sweeter taste to him, and I loved the feeling of him exploding deep in my throat. Mamoru thrust harder and faster as I licked the remnants off Seiya's cock. He held my hips tight and yelled triumphantly as he pressed deep and exploded, causing my own orgasm to take me until I was shaking and shuddering.

We all heard Helios leave as we lay together, tired and spent for the moment. I lay, completely comfortable and feeling loved and cared for, held tightly by both of them as I held both in turn. I looked up to see their own hands connected as well.

* * *

For three days we all stayed inside the room. Our bonds growing closer as we spoke of hopes and dreams of fears and nightmares, of wants and needs. We told secrets, shared in past pains, and held one another. And we wept together, laughed together, hoped together. Their needs and wants became mine for them. Mine became theirs.

Everything we needed was provided. Food and drink, a place to wash and relieve ourselves, and the large bed where the three of us slept curled together, or made incredible, passionate, never-ending love to each other. On the third morning we woke as sparks covered our skin. Gold and Purple and Silver covered all of us. There was a slight burning, but not to the point of pain, over my left ring finger and over my heart. The sparks were beautiful, and leaped between us, one to another to another, making us feel happy and connected.

Then Seiya let out a happy sound and pointed to his hand. We put our hands together to look at them. Each of us, on our left ring finger, had two bands intertwined etched into our skin. Mine held one purple and one gold, twisted together. Mamoru's held one purple and one silver also twisted into one band. Seiya's held one silver and one gold, twisted as well. They were permanent marks. Seiya pointed at my chest and I looked down to see the moon, a star, and the earth together. The same symbol was also imprinted on each of their chests, over their hearts. The bond was closed, permanent.

I could feel each of them, their minds completely connected with mine. I could feel their need. Hear their unspoken conversation with one another, and with me. We each held pieces of the other's souls within our own. We would be united for eternity. It was stronger than any marriage vow because it would pass from one life to the next and the next, an indestructible bond.

Helios entered the room. None of us felt shame at our nakedness. He had witnessed our joining, and in a strange way had become a part of us. In his hands he held the three daggers we had used to offer our blood to the kami. We stood together, a single unit now. A family. We met his eyes and he lifted the hands that held the daggers. There was a flash of light, purple, silver, and gold, and each was changed. Instead of daggers they became pendants.

Each pendant was identical. The portion that had been the blade was wrought from silver and became a long silver chain. The portion that was the hilt, each a different color, became the pendant with a ring attached. The pendants held the same symbol we wore over our hearts, each in the color of the hilt. The rings however matched the ones we had etched into our fingers. He handed the silver one to me, the gold to Mamoru and the purple to Seiya.

"Wear the rings and the pendants, but know if something happens to them, you will still have each other. Nothing can erase those marks now. You will not feel jealousy as other couples do. You will always know how the others feel about you, where they are, and if they are in need of you. You will never feel loneliness again. Not with the others to comfort and encourage you. Distance, space, time. These mean nothing. You will have each other always. You will never feel the full sting of heartache again, because you will always know that you will see the others again. If not in this life, in the next. You are three in one, eternally."

Helios smiled and opened his arms. As one the three of them reached to hug him, the one who had enabled this feeling of complete connection.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Thank you," choked Seiya.

"Thank you," cried Mamoru.

We held the priest tight for a long moment. He blessed us all, and stepped back. "Once you cross the line your clothing will return. You have more battles to fight, but you have each other. Go now, and take care." He bowed, and then he was gone in the moment they returned the gesture.

In silence, because no words were needed between us, we crossed the line. Our school uniforms returned, and we left the room. We crossed through the temple and went to the open space to teleport home.


	7. Chapter 7

Notes: I want to thank my beta for her work. You are amazing.

Also, please be aware I have had a death in the family, and because of that I may not be updating very frequently. I recently lost my mother and am now the sole caregiver for my three siblings, one of whom was seriously injured in the accident that took my mom.

* * *

 **Choose**  
 **Chapter 7**

* * *

 **Seiya (Star)**

Going back to their lives as mates had been a bit strange. It was difficult to keep the secret from the others, but I knew it wouldn't be a good idea to tell anyone. Especially not Luna. That cat was more judgmental than any three old biddies I have ever met.

Usagi seemed to be doing all right with it. She loved us both, and that was important. I knew, from some of the thoughts and images in her mind, that she had several unmet fantasies. One of them involved a little bit of pleasurable torture. Not the horrid kind with clamps and hitting, because honestly, even if she wanted that, I didn't think I could handle it.

No, Usagi's fantasies involved forced orgasms, pregnancy, and a little bit of rough sex. Of course, she didn't know that Mamoru and I had already schemed to get her pregnant. And me. And since she didn't know, we could play a little before she found out.

But thankfully, we both had a bit of time before it effected us. For me, it would be more troublesome than for her. I would be forced to remain in my female form very soon. And that could cause problems because sometimes, when I was in henshin, I didn't know my own strength. I could still pass for a boy... until I really started to show, which meant I needed to find a reason to be invisible for a while. I thought perhaps I might go to America, with Usagi and Mamoru of course.

I was waiting for both of them to come home. While technically Usagi didn't live here yet, and wouldn't until she and Mamoru were legally married, I had moved in under the guise of a roommate. No one questioned it. I had become, visibily, Mamoru and Usagi's best friend. Sometimes I thought the other girls were jealous. I really wished we had already finished our plan to get their men back. Then they'd be off our cases for good.

The door opened and Mamoru came in.

"Hey Seiya. Long day?" he asked.

"Nope. Since there was no school I set up a surprise in the bedroom. That's pretty much all I've done."

"Is it what we talked about last night?"

"Mmm. Yes. And I'm so excited about it."

Mamoru took off his shoes and moved into the living room. Seiya went forward and gave him a hug, before moving into the kitchen to pull a few things out of the refrigerator.

"Usagi's going to be a bit late," Mamoru told him. "Luna wanted to talk to her about something."

"How late are we talking?" Seiya asked.

"Late enough to make me miserable." Mamoru groaned. "I was sort of hoping to get a chance at you both tonight. I've been even more in the mood since the soul bond.

"You mean she wont be back to enjoy what I've set up?"

"She will," Mamoru said, "but I figured by then you'd want a chance at her too." He stifled a laugh.

Instantly I pulled out my transformation pendant and became Star Fighter. As soon as Mamoru saw my short shorts and my bare belly I could feel the arousal in him increase by a thousand fold.

He moved towards me as I stripped out of my clothing. Before I could so much as breathe he was kissing me, his hands on my breasts, as he pressed himself against me. My back hit the wall and then I heard his zipper. A second later he had lifted me, wrapping my legs around his waist, and he sunk into me so fast and hard that my body slammed against the wall. I loved it.

Being with Mamoru made me feel both adored, and controlled. I'd spoken to Usagi, and she said she felt the same way. It was a good thing that as a female I wanted to be dominated as much as I wanted to control her when I was in male form. Usagi told me we werent exactly typical that way. But it made a strange sort of sense to me.

I held him tight with my legs and grabbed onto his shoulders with both hands, clinging for dear life as he thrust into me again and again.

"Kami you're tight today," he murmured.

Meanwhile, I couldn't utter any comprehensible language. I could only feel as the mushroomed head of his penis traveled in and out of my pussy. I felt every vein, every inch of him inside me. His hands moved to my breasts and he tweaked my nipples hard.

"Tell me you want me," he ordered.

"I want you," I breathed, unable to do anything but obey. It felt so heavenly to be controlled, to be commanded. "Please," I added.

His speed increased until it was almost painful, his thrusts hard and deep and grinding. I could feel my body getting ready to explode. I didn't know how long it had lasted, seconds, minutes, years. But it was so wonderful to be stretched and used by his throbbing cock. I wanted more, harder, faster.

Mamoru's pace increased again. His hands dug into my hips as he used them to force me even harder down onto his rigid member.

"Come for me Star," he ordered. "Come on my cock."

I was helpless to his will. Instantly my body responded to his command and I was screaming in delight as I convulsed around him. He rammed harder and I felt him spurt into me.

His mouth moved to my ear and he licked the shell of it, and whispered, "Its so hot knowing you're carrying my baby."

A second, smaller orgasm flowed through me at his words. I went to lower my legs, but Mamoru growled at me.

"I didn't say I was done," he said, and bent to bite my neck. He slammed deep again and I screamed in pleasure.

* * *

 **Usagi**

I wanted to laugh. I could feel them, their need for each other, as I talked to Luna. The cat was unaware, as always. She had no idea that I had been mated to both of them. I wanted to tell her, but Mamoru and Seiya both had insisted it was a bad idea. They thought she would claim we'd altered time.

I didn't really care so long as Chibi-Usa was born. So long as certain things happened the way they should. My only regret was that both of them also insisted I could only marry Mamoru. It hurt, knowing that society wouldn't accept our relationship. But I had to be patient. Time would tell. And now Mamoru was insisting they move up the wedding, which annoyed me a bit. I wanted to wait until I was done with highschool. But he had already gone to my father for permission, and they'd talked the details out between themselves. Now I had only weeks, where I thought I'd had much longer.

I wanted to marry him. But I wanted to marry both of them. It just didn't sit right with me to love them both so much and not declare it to the world.

It was why I'd gone to the shrine to talk to Grandpa Hino. We had a brief talk and he had agreed to my request and to keeping it a secret. At least in the eyes of the Kami we would all three be married.

Luna had followed me there, of course, and ever since I'd left Grandpa she had been yammering away at me, about the etiquette of a princess. Apparently I laugh too loud. It sometimes seems like Luna wont be happy with me until I'm not me. And honestly, I was too busy enjoying the mental stimulation of my soulmates having fun to really pay attention.

I wanted to be there with them. Watching, or joining in.

"Luna," I finally snapped. "I'm not going to stop laughing any time soon. Sorry to disappoint you, but I am not the damned queen yet, and I won't be for some time. Let me be a girl while I can. I'll see you later." Dismissing her, I walked out.

It didn't take a genius to figure out my next move. As soon as I was away from her I transformed and made my way to Mamoru's apartment as quickly as I could. I ran over the rooftops, because I didn't want to deal with cars or pedestrians. I wanted to be home. The balcony door was left unlocked for me. So I went inside and locked it behind me.

I really didn't care if anyone saw the three of us together, but I would respect their wishes on keeping it secret.

I found them pressed up against the wall in the kitchen. Mamoru was ramming away and Star, as we called her in female form, had her head back and her eyes closed as she panted and moaned. Just watching them together made me wet.

I went to them, and wrapped my arms around Mamoru's back, reaching around him to play with her nipples. She was extremely sensitive and I knew I could get her to orgasm with that alone if I wanted to. I hadn't even known it was possible before Star. I heard her low scream and watched her face change as she came hard. Mamoru groaned and I looked down to watch as the muscles in his ass tightened as he pumped into her several more times, obviously in mid-orgasm.

They both panted for a long moment.

"Kami that was amazing," Star said, looking over Mamoru's shoulder at me.

"It was," he agreed.

I pulled away then, to let them continue if they wanted, but a moment later they had separated. I watched in fascination as semen ran down her leg. I loved that. Loved the sight of it.

"We have plans for you," Star said, and then there was a small flash as she became Seiya once more.

* * *

 **Mamoru**

I needed them both. Needed them in my bed, under me. The thought that Usagi and Star were both pregnant with my children was enough to keep me in a perpetual state of arousal. I couldn't stop wanting to take them over and over.

And ever since the Soul-Bond had formed it was worse. My libido, already greater than that of a normal human thanks to my superhero recovery, had gone haywire. I could literally take either one of them over and over with only a few seconds to pause between. I had no doubt that I could continue that pace for a full day before becoming tired, which was a good thing, as I would have Usagi here for an entire night and day.

Who needs sleep?

Seiya, who was grinning like crazy after I'd pounded his female form, grabbed ahold of Usagi and carried her into the bedroom. She giggled and shrieked and pretended she was trying to escape, which turned all three of us on.

For some reason I felt a powerful need to dominate both Usagi and Star, and Seiya needed to dominate Usagi just as much as I did. Usagi and Star on the flip side, wanted to be dominated and controlled, though only in the bedroom. Usagi also had a bit of a fetish about being helpless and forced. Seiya and I were going to meet that need now that Demande wasn't around to upset her.

I walked into the bedroom, stripping my clothes off, as I had only unzipped and lowered my pants slightly before fucking Star into oblivion. I watched as Seiya tore Usagi's clothes off and threw her on the bed. She stared up at both of us and bit her lip. We each moved to one side of her and grabbed her wrists, pulling them up and locking them into cuffs that had soft fabric preventing her skin from being injured.

I bent and suckled her nipple and watched as Seiya did the same.

"Soon these breasts are going to be feeding our babies," Seiya announced.

Usagi's eyes went wide as she looked at each of us.

"You aren't getting out of that bed until you beg us to make you pregnant," I told her, grinning. The fact that she was already pregnant was completely unknown to her still. She had no clue what I had done. Now there were two babies in her belly. Mine, a son, and Seiya's, a daughter. And Star was also pregnant, a girl for me too. It was interesting that I couldn't see any signs of pregnancy in Seiya, though I could still sense the life growing within him.

I could see the wheels working in Usagi's mind. She thought they were pretending again, just a fetish. Little did she know she was already carrying twins. I smiled at her. Seiya and I had gotten good at masking certain thoughts. And since she enjoyed the fantasy, we planned to let her continue thinking she wasn't pregnant until the moment her body told her otherwise.

Seiya looked over at me and I felt the question in his mind. I nodded, agreeing that Seiya could go first while I played with her breasts. I have a fetish about Usagi's breasts, and it had only grown knowing that soon milk would fill them and our babies would suckle there. I climbed up onto the bed and snuggled up behind Usagi, lifting her somewhat to lean on my chest. My cock throbbed against her back, but none of us minded.

Seiya instantly put his mouth on her, spreading her legs and holding them wide while I played with her hardened nipples. She was so responsive, screaming and calling out our names. I twisted her nipples, pinched them, tweaked them. Seiya spread her pussy lips and dived in, making noises that indicated he was really enjoying himself. Every once in a while his head would come up and he would grin at both of us.

"You taste so good," he said. Then he bent back to his work. I smiled. I knew he was preparing her for a series of forced orgasms. It was a hidden fetish of hers. She wanted to be forced to orgasm again and again while she begged for us to take her.

I saw Seiya move up and clamp his mouth on her clit, sucking hard on her as he pressed his fingers into her channel. She started thrashing and I wrapped my legs around her, putting them over her legs to hold her still, and open for the torture to come.

Her hips lifted and she screamed long and loud as Seiya bit down on her, causing the first orgasm. He hummed over her as he bit, driving her to scream again. Her impassioned cries were beautiful. He continued to suck and bite as she came over the edge of the first wave of pleasure. She started to pull away, struggling a little, and when he refused to let go and I held her motionless Seiya and I could feel the increased need in her mind. She was enjoying it.

He sucked even harder, slamming his fingers into her again and again until I knew it had to be almost painful. But I could feel her in my mind. She was enjoying it. Enjoying the helplessness. I pinched her nipples harder and almost came on her back as she arched and screamed through another orgasm.

Seiya and I drove her up and over the edge of orgasm several more times until she started begging us to stop. He forced a third finger into her instead and changed the pace of his sucking, while I circled her nipples almost gently with my fingers.

"Please," she begged, her hips raising up and down as she tried to pull away.

"Please what?" I asked her, knowing what she wanted.

"I need it!" she cried.

"Need what?"

"I need to be fucked. I can't take it anymore. It's too much."

Seiya didn't lift his head, only slammed into her harder for several minutes until she was screaming again. When she had come down from the orgasm Seiya lifted his head and removed his hand.

He didn't speak a word as he moved up closer to her, lifted her hips up and drove inside. She cried out and raised her hips further, but the two of us held still.

"You don't get to move," Seiya said. "And this doesn't end until you beg me."

He started ramming her harder than either of us had done before, but we both felt her need, her desire for it.

"For what?" Usagi asked, sounding confused and helpless, though we all knew she was perfectly aware what he wanted.

"Beg me to plant a baby in you Odango," Seiya said.

"No," she said, and gave a little whimper.

"Then I'm just going to keep forcing my cock in you until you do."

"No," she said again, and bit her lip.

He didn't speak, only slammed hard and deep, his hips pistoning into her over and over. I watched his cock slide in and out, his movement fast and almost cruel. I felt Usagi mentally beg for more. I heard the wet slapping sounds of their bodies coming together.

Moving quickly I pulled out from behind her and crawled to her side, forcing her head to meet the tip of my cock. "Suck me," I ordered.

Usagi licked her lips and opened her mouth. I pressed deep, forcing my cock into her throat.

"She just gushed all over me," Seiya announced. "She likes that."

I already knew it of course, but his words added to the roleplay and Usagi moaned around the head of my cock which was deep in her throat now. I slid in and out of her, careful not to hurt her, but with enough drive to pretend it was a forced encounter. She suckled gently and swallowed around the head of my cock until I cried out and released a heavy load of come into her throat. She swallowed convulsively as I pumped again and again, letting out several more thick spurts.

When I pulled out she whimpered. She had tears at the corners of her eyes from my last few pushes into her mouth and I realized I had accidentally cut off her air for a moment.

I rolled to the side and apologized by suckling the nipple closest to me until it was nearly raw before moving to the other.

Seiya was still slamming into her, his thrusts moving her whole body up and down.

"No more," Usagi cried out, though all three of us knew she wanted much, much more.

"Then beg me," Seiya said, and laughed.

"Please?"

"Please what Odango?" Seiya asked.

"Please..." she trailed off and bit her lip again. When she did that it always drove me wild.

"Beg him Usako. Beg him to plant a baby in your belly." I kissed her, hard, and then went back to her breasts.

"Please?" Seiya thrust harder and harder, the sound of her begging driving him on.

"The words Odango," Seiya said, making his voice growl.

"Put a baby in me," she whispered. I watched Seiya clench his jaw and knew he was close.

"Louder Odango," this time I used the old nickname. It was special between the three of us now, and was a term of absolute endearment.

"Put a baby in me..." she said, barely louder. Seiya's thrusts sped and I could tell some of his superhero strength was behind each drive into her. He slammed hard, over and over until Usagi screamed.

"You can do better than that," I encouraged. "Beg him."

"Please... put a baby in me." She cried out as his pace quickened and he ground into her hips.

"Louder." I saw the need in both their eyes and knew it was coming to a head soon. Seiya was barely under control.

"Please put a baby in me."

The driving of Seiya's hips increased until I could barely see the motion. The whole bed shook and I could feel it moving away from the wall as he slammed again and again.

"Again. Really beg him," I ordered, pinching her nipples harder.

"Please! Please put a baby in me! Fuck a baby into me! Please!" Her last word turned into a long scream as Seiya released inside her, spraying deep as he lost all control of his movements. White filled all of our vision and I realized I had just orgasmed with them. It was the most incredible feeling, being connected to them both in such a way, and all of us panted as we came down from it.

A few minutes passed and Seiya pulled out of Usagi and moved to the other side of the bed. I moved too, and took his place between her legs. I saw a dribble of white from her closed pussy lips and groaned. It was such an incredible sight, and I was about to add to it. I put a hand over her pussy and sent the sparks of healing into her. More come seeped out of her. I had to replace it, had to put more inside.

I didn't give her time to prepare. I simply spread her lips and pierced her, driving home as fast and hard as I could. I was a little different than Seiya. He needed time to recover between loads of cum, but I could come in her five or six times in a single fucking, and I was about to.

"My turn," I said, grinding deep and rubbing our groins together.

Seiya was already suckling one of her nipples, his arm over her middle with his fingers toying with the other.

"Beg me Usako." I grinned down at her, knowing what was about to happen.

"No," she said, acting as though she didn't want this. She pretended to fight against both of us, but couldn't hold out for long and moaned.

I pulled almost out before pressing deep again.

"Beg me!"

"No." She sounded much less sure of herself this time, staring up at me with those gorgeous blue eyes.

"You want it don't you Usako. You want my baby. And his. You want to be pregnant. Admit it."

While I spoke I thrust gently, feeling how hot and wet and tight she was around my cock. I moved one hand down and sent healing into her, making her even tighter. I could do that several times in a fucking session and she always felt like a virgin. I slammed harder, enjoying it.

"No," she whispered, and I knew she couldn't hold out much longer.

"I'm going to fill you with come Usako. My Odango," I said, and rammed hard for several minutes until I released in her.

"Stop," she said, but it wasn't remotely convincing anymore. She was biting her lip and trying to hide a smile.

"Beg me now," I ordered and thrust harder to bring her back into the fantasy.

"Please?" she whimpered.

"Please what?" I asked, feeling my balls swell with another load.

"Please put a baby in me," she whispered.

"You want me to make you a mommy?" I asked.

She nodded her head. God it was hot. I rammed harder.

Seiya slapped her nipple. "Words Odango," he corrected.

"Yes," she whispered. Just the simple little word was enough to have me harder than ever.

"Beg me to come in you," I ordered.

"Come in me," she pleaded. Her response made me thrust even faster into her, and I gripped her hips hard enough to bruise, but she lifted her hips to me.

"Beg me to plant a baby in you!"

"Put a baby in me, please..."

I slammed harder and harder, unable to help coming inside her again.

Seiya was shaking his head. "You can do better than that Odango." He bent and bit her nipple, making her cry out in shock and slight pain. "Really beg him."

"Please!" she cried out as an orgasm overtook ups both, but we weren't done yet.

"More. Beg more."

"Make me pregnant," she begged, her head tossing from side to side now. "Please, please, make me pregnant. Put a baby in me..."

I lost all control. I felt myself slipping into what felt like a vortex as my hips moved so quickly I couldn't think and all I could do was feel her walls tightening around me. I knew she was still begging but I couldn't hear a word as I remembered my baby was already in her, and in Star and both of them were going to get bigger and have my children. I came more in that moment than I ever had in my life and collapsed on top of her.

"Oh god," I whispered, when my brain came back on.

"We did it again," Seiya said, smiling, and when I lifted my head I could see he had come with us as I had with them.

Usagi had a wicked smile on her face.

"You know," she said quietly... "I'm actually already pregnant."

My dick twitched inside her. "I know," I said, grinning triumphantly. "My son and Seiya's daughter. And Star is going to have my daughter."

"Goodness... three babies," Usagi whispered.

"It will be fun," Seiya said. Then he frowned. "Would anyone mind giving me a turn begging to be pregnant?"

My cock roared to life. Usagi and I both laughed.

"I get to play with your nipples then," Usagi gloated. "I bet I can make you come before Mamo-chan does."

"How much do you want to bet?" I asked her.

We all laughed as I pulled out of Usagi and watched a flood of semen flow out of her, mine and Seiya's both, mixed together. Seiya transformed, becoming Star and I smiled in delight as we both unhooked Usagi.


End file.
